The present invention relates to a picture scanning recording control method applied in a picture scanning recording machine such as a color scanner etc. in which a plurality of original pictures stuck on an original picture cylinder are photoelectrically scanned to reproductively record each of reproduced picture images corresponding to the respective original pictures, for example, on each of desired positions of an output film stuck onto a recording cylinder with desired contour (trimming line, that is, circumferential line of a trimmed area, hereinafter refer to "contour").